Rivals for life
by slytherinlover
Summary: The usual hermione, draco, head boy, head girl. voldemort is long gone and hermione thinks her life will be normal and peaceful one. but... draco interferes and puts moves on her and tries to have her. a new oc tries to get her too
1. The Arrival

Author's note and disclaimer: Hello. I am a very bored teenager trying to write a decent fanfic. I have changed my name as in order that my friends and family will not find out on how my innocent mind had been corrupted (insane laugh). I am writing this in secret and I hope you enjoy even though the plot isn't that original. Flames are very welcome. I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not sure on the plot. Go ahead and read. Sorry if ever there's wrong grammar. My bad. ENJOY.  
  
"Hermione! Wake up! We'll be leaving for Hogwarts in an hour!" "I'm up already. No need to fret, mum." A dazed Hermione replied. "Oh, sorry sweetums. Its just that I don't want my jewel of a head girl being late on the first day of the last year of her school." Mrs. Granger gave her a peck on the cheek and left the girl's room. Though, oddly enough Mrs. Granger was correct. Hermione hopped out of bed and into the showers. After undressing, she turned the knob of the one that gave hot water. Her naked body relaxed in the soothing warm water as she contemplated. Time does fly so fast. It was only last year that Voldemort had been defeated by Harry. She shuddered as she thought of the scenario at that time. Chaos everywhere, even the muggle world she had lived in for so long was affected. She and her friends had barely come out alive after their contact with Voldemort himself. She could still remember his eerie face as he melted in his robes. Voldemort had discovered a new spell and of course, he tried to use Harry as his guinea pig. Though it had backfired after he had pointed his wand at Harry. Harry had been muttering a special counter-curse with all his thoughts, mind, concentration (a/n: I don't really know if I should put this.) and what more can I say, all his soul (???). Voldemort was ignorant of this and quickly cursed Harry. Then with a flash of red, Voldemort was screaming and melting before their very eyes. They never found out what happened to the new curse after all that. Peter Pettigrew was found dead in his current home, like most of the death eaters, he had committed suicide. A few were given pardon for they were spies for Dumbledore, like Snape for instance. Sirius Black was also given pardon and, to Harry's delight (and to Snape's disgust), is a free man at the present. Harry currently lives with him, together with Remus Lupin (which of whom will be teaching DADA in Hogwarts once again). Buckbeak was given back to Hagrid right after. Everything seemed to go so right at the moment. so peaceful, calm and relaxed. Harry Potter was not the boy who lived any longer but the boy who saved, giving him more publicity. He is apparently laying low right now and making no comment and giving as much credit as he can to those who had helped, especially Ron and Hermione. Both were awarded with medals (like Harry's) and given a good sum of money (a thousand galleons) each. Mr. Weasley was promoted to the Head of the Ministry and with Percy as his assistant after Cornelius Fudge had become retarded (and is now in St. Mungo's). Life couldn't get any better.  
  
"Ow!" Hermione was snapped out her thoughts after stepping on her alarm clock, "Darn ruddy thing." She faced the mirror and looked at herself, fresh and squeaky clean, wrapped in a fluffy towel. She never got a chance to see Ron nor Harry this summer. They were to busy spending quality time with their families, not even in Diagon Alley. She sighed and looked at the bundle of letters she had received from them this summer, it was a way to show that they cared. Hermione smile and got dressed.  
  
She looked at herself once more. 'Boy, are those two in for a surprise' she thought. She had changed through the years but this summer was when puberty had finally hit her. She grew to whopping six feet and her baby fat decided to go away, giving her curves to die for. Her pimples all cleared out this summer due to a soap her dermatologist gave her (her mother practically dragged her to that place). Her cousin who had visited from America shoved her to the best parlor in town for a perm, but instead her bushy hair had turned into soft, long layered curls. She was wearing an almost tight fit white baby tee and brown corduroy pants. She had definitely grew into her figure. Her breasts were curved right and full in their place and her butt was the same. Her pants were long enough to cover her ankles but showed her light gray Nike Cortez that had a sea green check on each side, a gift from her parents. She grinned and put on some lip gloss, she didn't see the need to put on any other kind of make up. She looked very flattering but decent enough not to look like a slut.  
  
"Woah, someone's excited to go back to school." Her father said after Hermione gave him a quick peck and rushed out of the door. Inside the car, her mother started to talk, "Hermione, I'm so proud of you. In your sixth year, you were a prefect and now, your final year at Hogwarts, you are the Head Girl! I'm so happy to see that my daughter is growing up so fast and so well." "Um, well thanks for everything as well" Hermione replied as the car came to a halt at King's Cross Station. "Behave yourself and be a good girl, Hermione! I love you!" Mrs. Granger yelled out from the sleek dark green Honda Civic. Hermione plastered on a smile as she waved back and walked into the crowds. There, with her trolley end a very silent Crookshank, she leaned towards the barrier that led to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She looked around hoping to see any sign of Harry or Ron. After a few minutes of looking around she hopped into the Hogwarts Express. At exactly twelve-noon, the train started to move. 'This is going to be a frustrating search' she surmised as she opened each compartment, looking for Ron and Harry. She reached the middle quarters and opened the first compartment. "Excuse me, have you seen Ron Weasley or Harry Potter anywhere?" she asked politely without looking inside. "Well, well. if it isn't Granger. You've taken away my free rights to call you a mudblood." She recognized that drawling voice, it was none other than.  
  
"Malfoy" she hissed. "What have you done to yourself, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked. "Why is it such a bother to you? Like what you see?" Hermione put on a scowl as Crabbe and Goyle stared at her with their jaws open, absent- mindedly drooling. 'Ew.' she thought. "Well, in truth, yes I do. Except for one little thing." the blonde answered as he pulled her towards him, his face only a few inches away from hers. His pale finger trailed down from her cheek to her chest and he pointed at the shiny object pinned to her shirt. "This." He poked it. "Your Head Girl badge looks almost like mine." He pulled his cloak out of his chest that revealed a black shirt and well toned muscles that Quidditch put into shape, then a Head Boy badge. "What! You're Head Boy? How'd you get the position?!" Hermione screeched. They parted and he spoke, "You screech like a banshee, Granger. Well, obviously the same way you got yours. Top student, best conduct, cunning charm-" "Alright, I get the idea. That's absurd! I can't work with you!" she groaned. "Well I can't work with you either. Much less, live with you." He said. "I'm going to have to live with you? That can't happen!" she was becoming impatient. "Don't tell me, you haven't noticed. The Head Boy and the Head Girl have always lived together. To think you're one of the top students in Hogwarts not to notice. Tsk, tsk. You're brain must be melting from over studying." Malfoy taunted her. "Let's stop on the insults for a second, Malfoy." She bit her lip and thought hard, "This can't happen! Augh! Well thanks a lot, Malfoy!" then with a huff she left the compartment and slammed it in his face. Draco Malfoy smirked his ever so famous smirk. It was because of Hermione that the discrimination between muggle-borns and purebloods had stopped. She was part of the Dream Team that helped in defeating the Dark Lord. After all that, the world never looked upon muggle- borns as dirty but as equal individuals as well. The term "mudblood" was rid off. Draco's father was killed by the Dark Lord for being a coward, Draco was happy about all this and now lives with his mother, in which both of them had inherited the Malfoy's fortune and the beatings that had haunted him for so long had finally come to an end. 'Maybe living with that muggle-born Granger won't be so bad, after all.' He thought.  
  
Author's note: Hope you liked it as a start. I needed a background so I added all the Voldemort stuff. Please review. Flames are welcome! I want to see the result of my attempt in pairing up the two in my 2nd fic (the 1st fic didn't go as well as I thought, though it was more of the sequel to the 4th one, in another author name of course). 


	2. The Confusion

Author's note and disclaimer: Must I say it again. I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! Stop tormenting my life. I have no privacy in writing this! My family is just down right nosy! Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: The Confusion  
  
Finally, at the second to the last quarters, a very frustrated Hermione finally found what she was looking for. "Ron! Harry! Ginny! Where the hell were you? You stressed me out. You didn't even bother to look for me even if I took my time searching for you!" "Calm down Hermione. We're sorry. We were here an hour early and Mrs. Weasley forced us to get a compartment as soon as possible. We tried looking for you but alas, no avail!" Harry said in a Dumbledore sort of voice. Hermione giggled, "Aw. Alright. I've missed you all so much!" she took a seat beside Ginny who was across Ron and Harry. "Well, you look er. great." Ron commented trying to hide a blush. Hermione knew that Ron had the biggest crush on her, it was quite obvious and half the school knew about it. "You don't look bad yourself. What have you three been doing that made you look so great?" she asked, repressing another giggle. "Quidditch of course!" Ginny replied in an instant. She and Ron had joined the Quidditch team last year. Ron was one of the beaters and Ginny, a superb chaser. Harry had of course been the Gryffindor seeker ever since their first year. "Yep. Besides, the stupid gnomes have doubled this year and mum forced us to de-gnome. It's child labor, I tell you!" Ron added. "Mum didn't make me do that. She told me it wasn't proper for me to de-gnome. It was for the boys to do" Ginny laughed. "Well, that's down right unfair! You'll have to learn, one day. I mean you'll never know when you become a widow and your garden is attacked by gnomes." Ron replied, his ears turning crimson. All four started to laugh and Harry broke in, "What about you, Hermione? What have you been up to?" "My cousin visited from America and I am Hogwarts' new Head Girl." She showed them her badge. "That's awesome! You deserve it. Who's the new Head Boy?" Ron said, giving her a pat on the back.  
  
"That would be me, weasel." Their compartment door slid open to reveal "Malfoy!" Ron hissed. "In the flesh. Granger, follow me. That oaf, Lupin wants to talk to us about Head Boy and Girl business." "You're the oaf! Besides, where's Professor McGonagall? I thought she was the one who talks to us about this stuff." Hermione asked. The blonde groaned, "I simply don't understand why you got the Head Girl position, Granger. Your brain takes to slow in processing the facts, probably because you're to busy shagging that weasel senseless." At this Ron lunged at him and pummeled his fists at him. "Immobilus!" Draco screamed. In a few seconds, Ron was standing in mid-air, frozen. "You deserve it, you stupid little prat. It actually goes well with you. A weasel frozen in mid-air." Malfoy smirked. Ron was able to say a few words with much difficulty, "Stuck-up white ferret boy!" "Oh stop this foolishness! Let me counter-curse that for you, Ron. Finite In-" Hermione tried to continue her counter-curse but was interrupted by a sudden jerk in the train's movement and then sudden darkness. She fell back first to the ground with a large 'thud'. Her back was in pain and someone had fallen on top of her, "Oof!" Suddenly the lights were back on. It took them a few moments to realize what had happened. There were gasps heard as Hermione opened her eyes from the wince of pain. Draco Malfoy was on top of her and they were sprawled on the ground. "Get off me you pervert!" she yelled as she pushed him as hard as she could out of her way to stand. "Believe me Granger, that wasn't intentional. Hurry up, this is turning stupid." Malfoy tried to cover another smirk. By the looks of it, he was correct. Ron was still frozen in mid-air, Ginny had jumped on Harry's arms and they were still in the same position ever since, motionless with shock. Hermione looked at Draco and rolled her eyes, "Lead the way." As she left she muttered the counter-curse for Ron and he fell on his butt. She and Draco were walking through the corridor of the train not far from her friend's compartment and they both heard a 'thud'. Both grinned. Hermione assumed Harry had dropped Ginny by now.  
  
"Hello Draco, Hermione. Nice to see you once again." The humble voice of Lupin was heard as the Head Boy and Head Girl slipped into a reserved compartment. "Professor Lupin! Its so wonderful to see you again!" Hermione squeaked joyfully. Professor Lupin gave her a sweet smile. He looked happier and well rested. He still had eye bags like before but they weren't as bad as the ones in Hermione's third year. He no longer had shabby robes but clean and brand new ones instead. "First of all, we will discuss your Head Tower. You will be living together for a year and you will have more luxurious accommodations as a treat for your well-shown behavior and grades. Each of you will have your own bedroom and one bathroom that has connecting doors to each other's room just in case of an emergency. You will share your own common room that has a few couches and a large fireplace. Any questions?" Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Hermione?" "Is it absolutely necessary that the Head Boy and Head Girl live together?" "Well, yes. It is part of the Hogwarts' tradition that had been implemented ever since the ancestral founders have founded the school. It must be practiced whether you like it or not." Professor Lupin looked at her worriedly then said, "Look. I know you hate each other but give it a chance. A beautiful relationship might just bud out and we just done know it." Hermione and Draco started gagging and then looked at Lupin properly as he spoke once more. "Er. yes, well. the both of you will be working together to make events such as the Christmas Ball a success. You of course will be going together. And, you will make sure to follow the rules of the school and punish anyone that disobeys it. Of course, it only reaches up to detentions and you cannot take away house points. Report any violations immediately to the Head of the House. That is all. Good day to the both of you. Oh, by the way. You will be staying here for the rest of the trip and will ride the horseless carriages together. You may see your friends at the feast." Then he left the two dumbfounded inside the compartment. "I do hope they get along and try not to kill each other." Lupin told himself after one last peek.  
  
Hermione took out her A Guide To Advanced Spells, Charms, Hexes, Curses and many more! And buried herself in it. "Why is it that you are so obsessed with that kind of crap?" "Bugger off, Malfoy. For your information, this is not crap. It is very educational. Stop being so nosy." Hermione replied without taking her eyes of the fascinating book. "Look at me when you talk to me, Granger. It's rude not to look at the person you're talking to." Draco spat. "Just leave me alone. (gasp) What are you doing? I demand you to stop stripping at once!" Hermione gasped. Draco Malfoy was taking off his black shirt. It revealed well toned muscles and a few abs. "What do you think? I'm changing to my Hogwarts uniform. I am NOT stripping. Get those pictures of me naked, out of your head!" Draco yelled. Hermione gave out an exasperated sigh, "I do not have those horrible ideas, Malfoy. Might as well get dressed. Get out. I'm going to change." "Hell no! You get out. I like my spot, already. Besides, enjoy the sight. It isn't everyday you see me without my shirt." He replied. "Ew. Whatever. How the hell am I going to change then? You are such a brat!" Hermione reached for the compartment door and tried opening it, "What in the world?!" Then Draco spoke, "That, Granger is a rare locking spell that very few know. I am one of them." "Alohomora" she chanted. No effect. "I know its counter spell that will unlock that easily. But as a treat, I think I'll let it be and make you change here, instead." He said with a sly grin. "You'd better not look, you asshole!" she screamed and with that, she casted a floating curtain to cover herself.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched her silhouette as she changed. Her sexy and curvy figure as she took of her clothes was shown in the shadows. Suddenly, he started to feel aroused. 'Her appearance has greatly changed. Damn! She is so hot! Ugh, there goes my incorrigible slang' the blond thought. He wanted her. He lusted her and it was a perfect opportunity to have her. He casted a Silencing Charm on the room as that no one would hear anything from the outside. He licked his lips and walked towards her like a fox stalking his prey. He threw the curtains open and saw her in her skirt yet she was shirtless. She screamed and slapped Malfoy who was staring at her "Aaahhhh! you fuckin' pervert! Get away!!!!". He pinned her to the wall as fast as he could and gave her a rough kiss on her lips as she struggled. "There's no one here to save you, Granger. No one can hear you. Not even Potty or the weasels." He trailed his finger down to her cleavage as he continued to kiss her neck. She kicked him in his groin and he fell to the floor. "What the fuck was that?! I could report you and have you expelled!" she screamed at him but then a coy smile played upon her lips, "But. I could use it as blackmail. Of course I have proof." Then she pointed at the wall and chanted, "Repeatiss!" A small screen appeared on the compartment's wall and it played back everything that had happened. "So don't go pissing me off, you horny bastard!" she growled and put her school blouse followed by her robes. Draco Malfoy was on his knees as wicked thoughts crossed his malicious mind, 'I will get you, Granger and have you.and when I do you will regret this' Then, an all too familiar smirk appeared on his face as he watched Hermione intently.  
  
Then the now quiet trip had soon ended and they were back at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope that didn't suck! I don't really know where this is headed but I hope it isn't to fast or to slow or to unclear! Review. P.S. If you are the type of person that expects a lot of Draco and Hermione love and fluffiness, think again on reading this fic. You are not going to have that in this fanfic. Draco Malfoy is still the conniving asshole that we all (well, the plebesite) have learned to love. He's starting to look on the more positive side of life after his father's death. He thinks that killing himself is stupid cause he thinks he's just that good (still the same usual lovable brat). Hermione is still the pathetic scam maker that sucks at making blackmailing and all the other evil and malicious deeds that Draco has befriended. [I feel that in most ways, Draco and I are alike. We have the same attitude (in a secretive manner), assholes, feels that we're just too good after experiencing downfalls that had forced us to look on the brighter side of life. It's just too bad I'm female. If I were a guy, I'd be just like Draco Malfoy (smirks).] Okay, just wanted let that burden of a secret out. It's another side of me no one (as in none) knows. But who the hell cares. That's some background info on my fic. Onwards with the story! 


	3. The Start of a Beautiful Relationship

Author's note: Okay, thanks to the 3 (so far) reviews. Hahaha. The truth is, I don't know how to add new chapters and do any other changes in the settings. It's my friend who does it for me. Thanks to her, I get to put this crappy story on the net. I checked my story for the very first time and I saw some mistakes. They were just minor mistakes and I'm just to damn lazy to go back to it and re-check the mistakes. Anyway, here it is, the third chapter. I don't own Harry Potter BUT! I do own Sammy Bridgedale! Ha! Take that J.K. Rowling! Not much of a threat, am I. (starts to sing 'I'm a little teacup')  
  
Chapter 3: Start Of A Beautiful Relationship  
  
The students bustled into the horseless carriages that led them to the school grounds. "Don't I get a special carriage for being the Head Boy?" Draco complained to the usher who was helping him up. "Nay, sir. All is equal in the carriages and in the service." The young usher replied sardonically. Malfoy rolled his eyes and took a seat. "Now, miss. Please take a step up. Careful, now." The usher was very careful and affable to Hermione. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked. This caught Draco's attention. The usher noticed this and made sure his voice was loud enough for the blond to hear this, "Cause you're the most charming girl I've ever seen. ('Ah, yes. Another loser wannabe debonair' Draco thought) I'm Sammy Bridgedale, and you are?" Hermione blushed crimson and answered, "Hermione. Hermione Granger." Draco scowled at them but they were too preoccupied to care. "That name sounds so familiar. I think Fred or George mentioned your name once or twice." Sammy exclaimed, he was blushing like Hermione and she found it very cute. "Really? You know Fred and George Weasley?! They're friends of mine! Well, aren't they the owners of-" "Can we get going now?! This is wasting my precious time. Stop flirting with that stupid prat, Granger. AND GET YOUR ASS SAT and let's go already!" Draco Malfoy rudely interrupted. "Can't you wait, you damned asshole!" Hermione yelled at Malfoy then faced Sammy once more, "Well, bye. Maybe we'll see each other here in Hogsmeade one time." She said sweetly. "Sure! I work at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. This is only a temporary part time job. Visit me some time." He quickly replied. Then with a slam of the carriage door (thanks to Draco), they were off to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oooooh. Flirting with the ushers. Tsk, well what can you expect from muggle-borns? You must have the worst taste in school. A poor, shabby, county boy over a well-bred, handsome and rich man like me." Draco said trying to start a conversation. "At least he didn't sexually harass me like what you did!" Hermione was vexed on how rude Draco was to such a sweet, cute nice, friendly guy. "I got carried away. You can't blame me if my hormones are raging." He said coolly. Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked around, "Well, he's nice, sweet, friendly and handsome. At least he knows how to flatter someone." "I think you're falling for that geek."  
  
"So what if I am? What'll you do, get revenge for your poor ickle hormones?"  
  
"Maybe I will. What if I started on you." he smirked maliciously.  
  
Draco placed his hand on Hermione's lap and moved it upward, then went inside her skirt, trying to reach her underwear. Hermione flinched and slapped him. There was a large red mark on his pale face. "Remember that I still have proof of your assault! You are such a fuckin' pervert!"  
  
The horseless carriage started to move slower and they were entering Hogwarts. After the carriage had stopped, Hermione jumped off it in a hurry and ran to look for her friends in the excited crowd. "Over here Hermione!" She saw a tall red haired boy who stood above the rest. She sighed in relief, "Ron, Harry, Ginny!" Then, the great baroque doors opened. They walked into the inviting Great Hall and took a seat in the Gryffindor house table. The nervous first years walked in right after. The trio waved at Hagrid who waved back ebulliently. The Sorting began and it was a confusing yet cheerful event. Everyone was applauding at the first years that were sorted into his or her rightful houses. After all the excitement, Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone was silent. "This is a very joyous start. As we know, the Dark Lord has been defeated and once again, everything is in peace and in order." A lot of eyes started to trail at Harry and mumbles were all around the hall. "We will continue the school year as normal as possible. And of course, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to everyone. There will be Hogsmeade trips every weekend only to the third years and above (Hermione squealed with joy) and. there will be a Yule Ball on the Eve of Christmas to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Side. Only 4th years and above are allowed. No other levels. That is all." Then everyone waited anxiously for the food to appear. "Oh yes. Almost forgot." Dumbledore rose once again from his seat. "Hurry up! I'm starving!" Ron whined clutching his stomach. "The Head Girl for this year is, Hermione Granger!" The whole hall erupted into cheers except for the Slytherins who of which were hissing. "Yes, yes. Congratulations Miss Granger. The Head Boy this year is none other than, Draco Malfoy!" the old man announced cheerfully. The whole hall gasped in disbelief except for the Slytherins who were howling and cheering. "Congratulations to you as well, Mr. Malfoy. Well, let the feast begin!" With that, the whole hall erupted into chattering as the food and drinks magically appeared on their dinnerware.  
  
"I still can't believe it. Malfoy as the Head Boy? Everyone was expecting Harry or Ron." Ginny told them. "Yes, but remember they also check your grades and conduct." Hermione said bluntly. "Do you know how hard it is to leave this school with passing marks? Much less perfect grades!" Ron said stuffing more turkey in his mouth and bits were flying out. "Ron!!! That is gross! Hasn't your mother taught you any manners? Don't talk with your mouth full!" Parvati berated after getting hit with a big chunk of mutilated undistinguishable food. Ron busied himself with the jelly, his ears turning red. "So, how was the ride with Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously. "It's Malfoy, Harry. What did you expect?" Hermione replied, wiping her lips. "Well, yeah I guess. I just thought that if he hurt you or anything, we could get back at him." Hermione cracked a smile. She grinned at the thought of Malfoy getting his ass kicked by Harry and Ron. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself now, Harry. I just did." She said, patting his back. "Really? Tell me about it. Anything rough?" Harry bugged her enthusiastically. She faced him again, "I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say I got back at him for his denseness. But I did get to meet the cute usher!" this caught the attention of Lavender, Parvati and Ginny. "Really? I was to shy to talk to him! Tell us what happened!" Lavender squeaked. Ron obviously wanted to hear this and leaned closer. "Well, he was so nice to me and I asked him why. He told me that I was the most charming girl he's ever seen. Then I could visit him in Hogsmeade! His name is Sammy Bridgedale and he works in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" "You are so lucky! I wish that happened to me." Lavender was now daydreaming with a dazed expression on her face. "What! The usher flirted with you? This is an outrage! Why, that freak should be ashamed of himself! Flirting with the Head Girl of Hogwarts." Ron was now turning red all over. 'I never knew he would be that jealous.' Hermione thought to herself. "Calm down, Ron. I just made a new acquaintance, that's all." Hermione said trying to put Ron back into his seat. "Just make sure he is only an acquaintance! Then he'll become a friend. Next, you'll see him serenading you and swooning all over you where ever you go!" he argued. Some girls heard this and started giggling and Hermione was one of them. "Agreed. I don't think he'd go that far. Besides, let me enjoy the moment of flattery."  
  
"Hurry up, then, Granger." An icy cold drawl came from behind her. "Malfoy!" several Gryffindor lads sneered, Harry and Ron included. "What is up with that 'Malfoy' introduction? Is that the kind of welcome I get?" he faked a whine. "It's the welcome that crap like you get." Ron sneered once more. "What is it now?" Hermione sighed. "That prude, McGonagall wants us to follow her. Say goodbye to your dear friends and come with me. I think she's going to show us the portrait hole for the Head Boy and Girl suite." The hot (a/n: I couldn't resist) blond replied annoyed. "Honestly, do you have such insulting nicknames for all the teachers?" Draco smirked and opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione cut him off, "Never mind, I'd rather not hear it." She looked back at her friends and waved goodbye as she followed Malfoy into a corridor nearby.  
  
She felt perturbed as they came to a halt in the silent and eerie corridor. 'Great. Now I'm alone with my worst enemy. How could this get any worse?' Hermione thought to herself. "Where's Professor McGonagall? I thought she would be here." She complained. "She told me to meet me here by 7:30 pm." Draco answered. "Look at the time! We're ten minutes early! You could have parted me with my friends a bit later!" Hermione yelled at him for his thickness. "All part of the plan, Granger."  
  
"What plan? Another one of your tricks to pursue me!"  
  
"I have a proposal to make."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Since I'm the Head Boy, I share the suite with you, my Slytherin pals want to throw a party in my honor sometime next week and-"  
  
"Hell no!" Hermione answered directly. She didn't want the Slytherin sluts to use the Head Girl and Boy common room into one of their orgies! "Do you think I'm stupid, Malfoy? I know what happens to parties with some of your Slytherin sluts! I've seen Slytherin girls walk out the Slytherin's portrait hole, drunk and with barely any clothes left! And to top it off, they've got hickeys everywhere!!!"  
  
"You think I associate with those low-lives. Look, my pals really want this party and I want them to honor me as well ('yeah right.' Hermione snorted). If you really are that much of a prude, then I won't even have strong liquor in the party!" Draco argued.  
  
"You drink?" Hermione asked innocently. "Why? You don't? (Gasp) you're turning into McGonagall! Makes me shudder for such a beautiful young woman such as you go astray with too much honesty. Loosen up a bit, muggle-born." Malfoy mocked but in his mind he shuddered at the image of Hermione becoming the next McGonagall of Hogwarts. Hermione blushed beet red.  
  
"Oh grow up, Malfoy! You only drink because you think it makes you cool. But truth behold, it's so juvenile and immature!" Hermione was outraged at the fact that the newly acquainted Head Boy drinks and insults teachers. 'He doesn't deserve it! He doesn't deserve the title of Head Boy!' She said to herself in her mind.  
  
"Juvenile and immature? Do you really want me to prove to you on how mature I've become over the years, Granger? Because I WILL prove to you my point." He said coldly. Another smirk cracked on his cold face as he moved towards the stubborn girl. Hermione held a breath as her back had touched the wall. 'Oh yeah, baby.' Draco licked his lips once more and thought, 'I really should tell mother to stop watching muggle movies. It really is influencing me.'  
  
"Stop, Malfoy. Get away. I can get you expelled." Hermione mumbled. "You don't have the guts to." He moved closer until their bodies had collided. He heard Granger's heartbeat thump faster as he leaned forward. He inched his pelvis ever so closer to hers. Hermione was frozen in her spot, to afraid to move, to afraid to know what might just happen next. a/n: evil grin  
  
He held her waist and pulled her closer as he licked the nape of her neck. He grinned at how easy it was to proclaim her as his own, heck; she didn't even put up a fight. 'She is so damn stiff! Little Granger must be afraid to play.' Then as he was about to rip her skirt apart, they heard footsteps approaching And then a gasp.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Author again: I am such a perverted adolescent! Argh! The stupid boy buds of my utterly stupid brothers are influencing me! Those green-minded freaks! They have perverted my innocent mind!!! Ah, well. As if I ever cared. I'm going to lay low with Draco's perverted pursuing of Hermione in the next chapters. Oh well, any of my friends who got to read this supposedly 'secret' fanfic from anyone I know, will be seeing the other side of me. Let me describe the features, it's got slick blond hair and cold gray blue eyes, plastered on its face is a malicious smirk. (mwahahahahahahaha -whatever.) _0 winky wink! Oh, whatever, I suck at writing. Haha. DRACO RULES and Hermione sucks. so do I. *_* *_* *_* *_* ('We are all made of stars.' -Moby) 


	4. The Interruption

Author's note: Uhh. Okay. Thanks to the 9 reviews (so far). Yes, people may go a little crazy and out of hand sometimes but we do that privately! 4 of my closest friends know my real identity, now; they are going to see me in different side. I hope they don't start avoiding me thinking I'm a sicko. Argh, I don't own Harry Potter except for Sammy Bridgedale and a new OC named Alex Falser. Oh and about why Hermione curses a lot is not because I think cursing is cool (I am not that shallow!) but because I put myself in her shoes. She hates Draco and Draco is putting moves on her, I just figured that if someone tried to 'get' you and you've got a lot of pride, you'd be cursing him and blackmailing him for every bastard-like action he's done.  
  
Chapter 4: The Interruption  
  
Draco his hand out from Hermione's thigh and glared at the bastard that interrupted him. He was a Slytherin seventh year, namely Alex Falser. He grinned at Draco wickedly, "Tut, tut, tut. Assaulting the Head Girl of Hogwarts. How very un-Head Boy-like. I expected better from you, Head Boy and all." "Shut up, Alex. Nothing happened," Draco sneered brushing the dust off his shoulder, "Go back to the feast and talk to your fellow quidditch players." "You may be Head Boy, quidditch captain and Seeker but assaulting her is unacceptable! I may just be the Chaser but at least I know my morals." Alex screamed. "She asked for it. It was a bomb waiting to explode." Draco rolled his eyes at how good and moral this Slytherin was. "She's a filthy muggle-born! How can you even touch Gryffindor shit like that?! We are so much better than her." Alex stated. Draco pulled away from Hermione who was still frozen in fright. "I want her, Alex and nobody stops a Malfoy from taking what he wants." Malfoy whispered to the dark brown haired boy with deep turquoise eyes. Alex was startled by this and eyed Hermione, "Well, you can't say she didn't change. Well, she does look er. how do I say this.I. I can't. How can a filthy muggle-born Gryffindor look this good?"  
  
"What is taking that prude so long? Stay here with her while I look for McGonagall." Draco commanded to Alex. Then, in a huff, he disappeared into a corner that lead to the Great Hall, leaving Hermione and Alex alone in the dimly lit, silent corridor. Hermione collapsed on the floor and tears flowed silently down her cheeks. She pondered on everything that had happened, 'It's only the start of the school year and that Malfoy is already trying to get me into his little web of seduction. Is this how powerless I am? I can't even defend myself anymore? The only living proof of his assaults seem useless.' Hermione was correct. Who would believe her? Her motion picture of Draco assaulting her wouldn't go so far. I mean who would believe that Draco would do such a thing when he's got his Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin sluts. 'But. Harry and Ron will believe me! The rest of Gryffindor will believe me wont they?' "Yes! Of course they will. I'll fight back!" She accidentally said aloud. "What was that, Granger? Who will you fight?" Alex said raising his eyebrow. "None of your business, Slytherin crap." Hermione sneered. Alex stood up and kneeled on one knee right in front of her, "I think I now know why Draco Malfoy wants you. You turn him on. With your harsh words, your intellect and with you looking like that." "What do you take me for? A harlot?!" Hermione looked at him intently, her eyes filled with hate and every word said was clustered with venom. "Oh, no, no, no. You don't dress nor act like one. You see, you are the only lady that crossed Draco's path with the guts to slap him or hurt him. Every other girl that does is sweetly sickening and just wants to get laid with him or afraid of him and is just to freakin' quiet. You're different, you see. You can voice out your opinions to anyone at anytime." Alex replied suavely. "Why do you tell me this?" Hermione said coarsely trying to hide a blush, "mere flattery?" "I just thought you wanted to know." He licked her earlobe and she let out a soft moan. Hermione shuddered inwardly but it felt so good she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes to enjoy the passion. The temptation of seduction had taken the best of her. Alex whispered to her ear as he caressed her breast, "You turn me on." With that, he moved closer and moved his tongue to her lips tasting the soft skin avidly. Hermione opened her mouth invitingly and Alex slid in. Their tongues played for a while in each other's mouth. Then Hermione opened her eyes in shock knowing what she just did. She pushed Alex away from her and stood up with the most troubled look on her face. "What did I do? No." she whispered silently to herself. Alex stood up as well and faced her. He smirked cruelly, "So. it seems seduction has taken the better of our dear Head Girl." "That was a minor mistake! I regret doing that! Now, leave me be!" Hermione yelled then turned her back on him and marched away. Alex grabbed both her wrists and pushed her down to the floor with full force. He got on top of her, "Oh, but we aren't finished just yet, my dear Granger." He sucked on her neck as she pummeled her fists at him.  
  
They started to hear muffled footsteps and Alex got off her and walked away. He looked back at her once more and their eyes locked. Hers were filled with hate as his showed malevolence. Alex shouted, "I left a small mark there to remember me by." He laughed nefariously as he strolled into the welcoming darkness.  
  
"Ms. Granger. What are you doing on the floor? ('If only she knew' Hermione thought) Get up, quickly now. I will lead you to your suite." Professor McGonagall said sternly. Hermione quickly did as she was told and followed Professor McGonagall. "So sorry if I was a tad late. Had a run in with Peeves. He was irritating Filch by crashing the suits of armor. Filch was of course peevish like anyone else who Peeves vexed and was kind enough to inform me." McGonagall explained to the two. "Ah, here we are. This is the Portrait Hole." It showed a picture of the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet. "The password is Se' la vie. I will leave you two here. Good bye." Professor McGonagall was out of sight in a few moments.  
  
Draco and Hermione went inside after the password was said. It was just like what Lupin described, no, it was better. The whole place was halved into Slytherin and Gryffindor. There was a short hallway right in front of them that lead to the common room and their rooms if you walked a bit further. On the left was lavishly decorated with green and silver, Slytherin colors while the right was decorated with gold and maroon, Gryffindor colors. The flames crackled ruefully in the fireplace as they both sat on the comfy couch. Hermione sat on the gold side as Draco sat on the silver part on the left. He sighed and stared at Hermione, "What is that on your neck? Is that a hickey?!" Hermione's eyes widened, she clutched her neck and scrambled her way into the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and gasped in horror. No! Right in the middle of her neck just above her collar was a hickey! Even worse, it was right smack in the middle for the whole world to see. "Who did it, Granger?" Draco Malfoy was leaning his back on the bathroom door, his arms crossed. "Shut up! Get out!" she screamed and threw a bottle of shampoo at him. Being the debonair Seeker he is, Draco caught the bottle and held it firmly, "That was never there. Who did it? It couldn't have been Pothead or the Weasel, they were never there. but Alex was! That bastard! I thought he said he knew his morals. Imagine that, sexually harassing the Head Girl." "Look who's talking?! It's not like you haven't. I can't believe you can't see the irony of this situation. Slytherins are freaks! Horny sick weirdoes!" Hermione marched out the bathroom after slamming the door in Draco's face.  
  
She entered her room and flopped unto her bed. She needed to sleep. This day turned out so damn bad. After changing, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep and a small streak of a tear slid down her cold cheek unknowingly. Yes, tomorrow is a new day, a new start for everything. In her mind, the whole world troubled her but deep within her well-kept thoughts in clandestine, there was a glint of hope.  
  
  
  
Author's note: To all my friends out there that know my hidden agenda, already, please don't start avoiding me. I just needed that to come out, and making fictional stories about Harry Potter characters is a good remedy. I AM NOT A SICKO! My family is ganging up on me! They are so curious of this. I don't want my brainless brothers to find out. Argh. This really sucks. I don't have the well-deserved privacy I need to make this. I'm a bit flattered with the reviews and taken aback that I've got no flames yet. It's okay to flame me! This is a flame-friendly fan fic. Sorry if each chapter has a 'hot' scene but I just can't help it. I quote Lancelot Gobbo in Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice: "The fiend is at mine elbow and tempts me." Those are the actual words. Anyway, I did lay low on Draco pursuing Hermione BUT! My OC rose the flames amongst this web of seduction and deceit (I got that phrase from a trailer. Hahaha! It pays to watch movies). The next chapters will be less graphic and perverted, maybe this time in Draco's point of view. I know how to put myself in the character's shoes when making a story. So expect no fluff in his part but only a fight with his conscience that will remind you of Smeagle (or was it Smeagul?) from Lord of the Rings 2. Of course, he won't say it out loud; it's all in his head. (Love, love, love, love makes the world go round -Powerpuff Girls; followed by loud gagging sounds and poor imitations of barfing) 


	5. The Glint of Hope

Author's note: Thanks a whole lot for the reviews and constructive criticism. It helped a lot. I always update in school since my friend is the only one who knows how. I hope that the librarian doesn't come up to us while updating and decides to read! My brothers already know my agenda, well one of them. He's begging my friend to put his Beyblade fan fic on the net. I find him so pathetic. Hahahahahahahahahaha. I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the freaky Slytherin (Alex) and the poor Hogsmeade guy (Sammy). Oh, and thanks for the correction. I now know that it's spelled 'Cest la vie' and not se' la vie.  
  
Chapter 5: The Glint of Hope  
  
Draco Malfoy woke with a start. He smirked as he bashed his magical alarm clock. Today is the day Alex Falser learns a lesson, nobody interferes with what a Malfoy wants. He walked into the cozy bathroom and started to take off his clothes, then went into the swimming pool-like bathtub. As the water rose up to his well-built chest, he started to relax. Draco was suddenly lost in his thoughts as the mist filled the bathroom. 'Ah. yes. Alex Falser is going to be a dead man. Giving Granger a hickey was the last draw. Granger is mine, all mine.' He thought silently.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a voice just like his started to speak. 'Look at yourself, Draco! You've caused Hermione so much grieve already!'  
  
"What the hell?! Hello is anyone here? Granger, is that you?" Draco squinted his eyes hoping to catch Hermione naked, accidentally not knowing that there was an occupant. "It must be the warmth of this place. Yes, that's all. I'm not losing it. Never."  
  
'Oh but you are losing it. You're losing your dignity! And you plan to take an innocent woman's dignity away as well! You evil, nefarious, incorrigible.' the voice screamed in his head.  
  
"Cunning, slick, handsome, rich, muscular." Draco said continuing the voice's sentence.  
  
'You can't even listen to your own conscience! I can't believe that you're even mocking me when you're supposed to be at my mercy, begging for repentance for the horrid thing you've done!'  
  
"You be at my mercy. I'm not taking commands from anyone. Precious, I want my precious." Draco was mocking his own conscience and didn't notice that someone had stepped in.  
  
"Malfoy? Is that you? Who are you with in here?! This is supposed to be a private suite, no visitors!"  
  
"Granger? What are you doing in- Augh! Get out! I'm butt naked for crying out loud!"  
  
Hermione Granger stood there only in her towel and fuzzy blue bunny slippers. She started to laugh, "When did you get so shy? You're always so confident. Don't tell me there's a tinsy winsy secret you haven't told anyone. more like shown, that is."  
  
Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the foolish girl, "No. But it IS rude to walk in while someone is taking a bath."  
  
"Yeah, and have private conversations with themselves." Hermione laughed at her own hackneyed remark.  
  
"When did you become such a Mary-Sue, Granger? Finally found hope in this tight fix you're in?" Malfoy said in a husky voice. He was raising his body out of the water and noticed Hermione's eyes widen. "Tsk, tsk, down girl. I'm not giving a free show. Remember that. If you want something I'll have something more extravagant in return." He said with a wink then snagged his towel to cover himself.  
  
"Excuse me. I expect nothing from you so bugger off. And if you were wondering, I got more confidence last night after the horrendous experience! I'm about to tell Harry and Ron, so one last slip and I really will tell." She walked past Draco and drained the tub.  
  
'Bitch' he thought as he dragged his feet cautiously to a squatted Granger. He pushed her into the large tub and jumped in. "Who would believe you, Granger. Why would they?" he asked menacingly as he waddled closer to her.  
  
Hermione was cowering on the other side and he was now face to face with her. Then she took a deep breath 'Don't be intimidated, Hermione. I can do this.' and looked straight into his silver gray (a/n: same thing, right?) blue eyes and growled, "Harry and Ron will believe me! And do you know why? Because they're my best friends and your enemies!" And with that, she punched his nose like she had done in her third year, grabbed her towel and ran out the bathroom. Left there was Draco, clutching his bruised nose. The rest of the water was now in the deep color of red. "Oh, fuck. That bitch left me a bloody nose. She WILL pay for this crap." *******************************  
  
Draco made his way through the Great Hall, the chatters; giggles and whines filled the majestic place. "FAAAAALSEEER!!!!" he started to push everyone out of his way to get to the Slytherin table. There, he saw Alex Falser being hand fed strawberries in cream by, who else, that whore, Pansy Parkinson. Draco pulled her away from Alex and narrowed his eyes on him. Alex wiped his mouth slowly with a cloth napkin and stood up to look at his furious fellow Slytherin. Draco held him by the collar and told him so soft that only both of them could hear, "What did you do to Granger?" Alex looked at him and grinned. He loosened Draco's grip and brushed himself. "Do you really want to know, Malfoy?"  
  
"Of course I do! You gave her a hickey! Right smack on the middle of her neck!" Draco was fuming and screamed it out loud. The whole hall gasped and hushed into murmurs and looked around. Draco caught sight of Hermione and she was the only one in a scarf, and clutching it like it was dear life. Alex's grin widened and whispered to Draco, "Look at her. Clutching on her dear scarf. It's pretty obvious that it's her who's got the mark I left her." "Why did you do it, Alex?" Draco asked. It was a stupid question to ask a Slytherin though. "Well, let me describe it. I was just talking to her and in a few moments, we were snogging. Then I held her breast and oh wait, before all that, I licked her earlobe and she just gave in. Of course, she was dumbfounded and tried to run. I was just too fast for her and pushed her down. Then, voila! What do you know, a hickey!" Alex said bobbing his head up and down.  
  
Draco glared at him and punched him with full force, "She is mine. I want her and I will eliminate every competitive to win the prize." Alex punched back and soon they were in a violent melee. Draco felt blood trickle once again from his nose and lips. He licked his lips and took a peek at Hermione.  
  
She looked very uncomfortable as Ron and Harry nudged her to do something about the situation. She stood up, fumbling a bit, with her the rest of the Dream Team following behind her, and walked over to the Slytherin table. "Falser! Malfoy! Stop now. You should be ashamed of yourself, Malfoy. It's not even the start of classes and you're already starting fights!"  
  
"Granger, Granger, Granger. Come to have more?" Alex smirked at her.  
  
She looked at him in shock then, anger. "Leave me alone. You harassed me, you bastard."  
  
"You kissed back. I just did the rest." Alex answered evilly. Harry and Ron looked at them in shock, "No, Hermione. Please, no. That could never have happened. He's a Slytherin!"  
  
"He practically lunged into me. I then realized, and tried to escape but. he pushed me down on the floor and sucked on my neck." Hermione was practically yelling without noticing Professor McGonagall who had come over to break up the confusion was now standing behind them, hearing each and every word.  
  
"Is that so, Ms. Granger. Mr.Falser, YOU will come with me to my office. I will talk to Severus about such an IMMORAL attitude for a Hogwarts student!" McGonagall took him by the ear and dragged the whining boy away from the Great Hall. McGonagall was muttering something about assaulting the Head Girl under her breath.  
  
Ron and Harry stared at Hermione in panic, "You never told us?" "It happened last night! I hope he gets a big punishment for this!" Hermione replied, "Hurry! We've got Herbology in Green House 9! That's the farthest from this building!"  
  
And with that, she forced the rest of the Golden Trio out the hall.  
  
'Weird. She didn't report me, but she did tattle tale on Alex. Arrogant bastard. He deserved it.' Draco was pondering on what just happened. 'Look. Hermione saved your ass from trouble! Do her a favor and lay low a bit' his conscience whispered.  
  
"Dracooooo. since Alex is now gone, could you assist me later in my room. It feels sooo lonely up there all alone." The ear-splitting whine of Pansy Parkinson broke Draco's thoughts. "No, Pansy. Go swoon over Crabbe instead. I overheard some first years say that he was cute." Draco replied straightforwardly.  
  
"But, Drakie. I want you." She bit on his neck gently and slid her tongue out to lick him. "Stop it" he said firmly. Pansy continued to trail around his neck, "Oh, I just love it when you get so straight." He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back, "When I say stop, I mean it!"  
  
He took a piece of toast and his school schedule, and marched out the Great Hall with everyone still staring, astonished with what just happened. Draco ate his toast and walked to the Hospital Wing to have his most likely broken nose and popped lips healed. "Mr. Malfoy! It seems you have gotten into another fight. I really wish you kids would stop these horrible messes and patch things up peacefully." Madam Pomfrey berated while rubbing a clear jelly on his nose and delicate lips, "There, all done. You may leave and go back to your class." Draco checked the mirror and his nose was back to normal as well was his lips. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." "Welcome sweedie." He walked briskly and checked his schedule. "Shit! It's Double Potions first thing! I'll receive detention for my tardiness." He broke to a run and went as fast as his slender muscular legs could bring him to the Dungeons.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, late at the very first day of lessons. I expect better of you for you are the Head Boy of Hogwarts. You are the lead example for the rest of the students and you turn up TARDY for my class!" The booming voice of Snape could be heard three flights up.  
  
"Sorry professor. It won't happen again, I promise. I had to go to the Infirmary to get my broken nose healed." Draco truthfully reasoned out.  
  
"It could have been done earlier! Detention later at 8 o' clock sharp! See me here to receive it." Snape hissed.  
  
Time has not made the old humdrum kinder.  
  
Author (again): Wow! That chapter really sucked! I also totally left out Crookshanks. Anyway, I tried my best to lay low. I've got a whole lot more of ideas but I just have to patch them all up. They aren't quite steamy as before cause it's going to turn into an angst ficcie (not so much angst that Hermione or Draco tries to kill his/herself, not anything like that). I'm not sure though if I should put any romance between Hermione and Draco. Nah. I'll just add in a psychopathic killer, though (I already have the right character in mind). I am so ashamed! My friends think I'm a sick bisexual lunatic after reading this but IN TRUTH I AM NOT!!!! Coz I have feelings for only one guy and him alone! He is a real person, a friend actually. He has caused me so much pain already coz of his girlfriend. He's practically head over heels for her. I'm not jealous, just filled with agony in my damned soul and forsaken heart. He is so perfect. Smart, a gentleman, athletic, nice, caring, etc. if only he wasn't so ignorant and blunt! I invited him to watch a movie with his sister and what does he reply? "Sure. Can I meet someone there, though? My girlfriend."(JERK!) Right then and there my teeny-weeny porcelain heart shattered as I put on a fake and plastic smile saying, "Go ahead." And here I am, writing this stupid story. It's his life so I shouldn't meddle in his affair with the lady he's in love with. This is the ill fate I am shunned away with. How sad. (Sings: Everything's so blurry, everyone's so fake are those the correct lines? -Blurry; Puddle of Mudd.) 


End file.
